


Feels Right

by seaquestions



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Asexual Character, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaquestions/pseuds/seaquestions
Summary: "Hey. Lemme plug in?" he asked, finally booting up his vocaliser just for this. This was important. "There's something I think you're not really getting."(Rung and Nightbeat interface in the morning. Well, eventually.)





	Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this impulsively in the dead of the night in a tired haze of Gay Yearning. (which explains why i didnt come up with a cool title n just went w/ a carly rae jepsen song) dont rlly know what it is abt mornings that make me go "oh nightrung?" but i hope yall enjoy.
> 
>  **please note:** rung has a minor anxiety attack (?) that gets resolved.

For the first time ever, Nightbeat woke up before Rung.

Considering how much of a morning mech Rung seemed to be, and how much Nightbeat _wasn't_ , it was quite the pleasant surprise. The smaller mech must have really been tired from yesterday's events. The usual Lost Light shenanigans, of course, but Rung had been caught in the middle of it all. By the time the two of them reached their room, Rung didn't even take off his glasses before passing out on the berth.

Nightbeat looked down at the mech in his arms and smiled. He took care of that, though. Rung's spectacles were on the side-table, in the same place he usually put them. He also took off Rung's wheel-backpack-thing that the mech put back on every morning for some reason.

Habit, probably. The Functionists may be long gone, but he knew, even after millennia, there are some things that simply refuse to stay dead.

The false kibble didn't do Rung any good, in his expert opinion. Not mentally, not physically. Every time Rung forgot to take it off before going to recharge, he'd wake up with aches and pains all over his spinal struts. The orange mech would try to hide it, but Nightbeat always saw through it. He wanted to ask Rung why _exactly_ he kept it, but he figured it might not be something Rung wanted to talk about. At least not for now. Their relationship was still a somewhat recent thing, and Nightbeat didn't want to bungle it all up by saying the wrong thing at the wrong time (which he had a history of doing).

But also, Nightbeat just liked the feel of Rung's bare back against his chassis way better. He nuzzled the back of Rung's head. They fit together so nicely like this.

“…Hm?”

Oh! Rung was awake. Or half-awake, at least, considering how loose his EM field was.

He was always so quiet. Usually, with regular mecha, you could very easily tell whether they were awake or not just based on the sounds they made. But Rung? Always ran silent. 

[Goooood morning Rung!] Nightbeat sent over comms.

The smaller mech yawned. “Oh… You're certainly chipper today, aren't you?”

Nightbeat simply kissed the nape of his neck.

Rung tried to turn and face him, but Nightbeat's arms held him tight.

“Ah?”

Solid black servos traced over the curved biolights on Rung's chest, while a mouth came up to bite at his antennae.

Rung gasped. “Nightbeat my dear, what are you planning?”

[Oh, y'know,] he said, [You had such a rough day yesterday, I just think you need to unwind.]

Hands wandered down towards Rung's hips.

[And I _know_ that if I didn't offer, you'd just go to work immediately without even taking a moment to stretch,] Nightbeat said, with fondness. [C'mon! Let me take care of you.]

That was, of course, how it normally went anyway. Nightbeat didn't like to interface the way most mecha did, after all.

Rung hummed. “You're not wrong about that. I have enough time so I suppose it couldn't hurt to stay in bed for a bit longer.”

[The opposite, in fact!] Nightbeat was giddy. [Now what are you up for? Just a massage or, like, the whole thing?]

Rung laughed at the phrasing. He grabbed the hand coiled over his hip and placed it on the glass covering his spark chamber.

“Well, if you're offering everything,” he said, with a smile, “Then why don't you _give_ me everything?”

Nightbeat's engine revved. [You're on.]

Rung leant back against his lover's chassis. He wasn't going to open up right now, of course. Nightbeat had to work for it.

And so blunt servos slowly traced circles on the glass while the other hand dug into transformation seams on Rung's hips and sides. It slipped in between plating, tweaking strained wires and smoothing them out, tugging the tight bundles loose.

Nightbeat nibbled at the cables that made up Rung's neck. [You're still tense. Is it so awkward, doing nothing?]

“Mmn… I am used to reciprocating more actively, yes. I understand that you are not interested in me like that, but—”

Nightbeat bit an energon cable, playfully. As Rung yelped, he tapped the panel on the orange bot's abdomen that covered his dataports.

“Hey. Lemme plug in?” he asked, finally booting up his vocaliser just for this. This was important. “There's something I think you're not really getting.”

Rung sputtered. “Ah, well, alright?”

The cover popped open. Nightbeat caressed each of the ports, and let a cable extend from his wrist to connect to one of them.

Rung gasped at the physical sensation of connection, feeling the crackle of electricity on his plating. But… why did Nightbeat use his wrist connector, and not one of the more intimate cables? Why was it one-way only? What was wrong?

[Rung. _Rung_. Breathe.]

Nightbeat's hands moved up towards his shoulders to awkwardly rub them in what was probably meant to be reassuring. Rung took comfort in the attempt anyway.

Rung rebooted his vocaliser. “I apologize.”

[Don't. _I_ should be the one saying sorry. I, just, uh. Look.]

Nightbeat vented, then flared his EM field out as far as it could go. Which, admittedly, wasn't much. It was small, next to non-existent on most days, which _may_ have been due to an oversight at the con facility in Yuss. But weak electromagnetic field or no, the message he was sending at this moment was clear. And Rung was nearly blown away.

[I really love you,] he had sent, along with an avalanche of data and saved memories, [You're great! You're nice and wonderful a-and pretty!] Evidence upon evidence streamed directly into Rung's processor. Despite the simplistic words, Nightbeat's feelings were complex, and genuine. Fascination, admiration and fondness; a simple desire to solve a mystery turning into a real desire to talk and listen and hold and cherish.

Energon rushed up to Rung's faceplates. All of this was making him beyond flustered. He almost couldn't believe it. “…Truly?”

[Of course! You see, I think you misunderstood me when I said that I didn't want reciprocated interface,] Nightbeat said, [It's got absolutely nothing to do with you. It's just—]

“—The way that _you_ are. Oh, Nightbeat,” Rung said, his head thrown back, colliding against the bigger mech's chassis with a thunk. He laughed at the realisation. “I'm so sorry. I've been so silly about this. If I had just thought for a second instead of jumping to conclusions, this wouldn't have happened.”

[Weeell, to be fair, I think the two of us probably should've had an actual conversation about this whole damn thing a long time ago, _before_ we started interfacing.] Nightbeat gently kissed Rung's helm. [I mean, before we started doing “interface-adjacent activities.”]

The mech didn't actually ask, but through the hardline, Rung noticed Nightbeat's faint curiosity as to why Rung had reacted the way he did. It was clear to him that the real problem went beyond simple miscommunication, but to know more would be to ask about Rung's past encounters, which…

[You super don't have to tell me! I didn't mean to send that.]

“I know, dear. It would completely shatter the mood, anyway,” Rung said, tilting his head back to look at him with a wry smile, “That's a conversation for another day, I believe.”

“Ah,” Nightbeat said, resetting his voicebox, “Speaking of, _is_ there a “mood” right now? I literally can't tell sometimes.”

“Well. We _are_ still connected, and you _are_ still transmitting some very nice things about me. While I do believe that we should sit down and talk before we do this again, for now…”

Nightbeat's hands found themselves back on Rung's chest. He smiled. “I finish what I started?”

“Please do,” Rung said sweetly, “Oh, and if you can, could you keep your field up?”

It took a moment to build up Rung's charge again, but much faster. He hadn't realised how much of a difference his tiny EM field's presence made, but it seemed to have something of a grounding effect on Rung.

 _His_ field, in contrast, was a powerful thing. As Nightbeat continued to pepper kisses all over the back of Rung's neck and play with the sensitive spots on the plating of his inner thighs, Rung's field grew and grew in intensity. It quivered when he sent more data, and jolted when he traced the curved edge of the glass covering Rung's spark chamber.

Even in this state, Rung was quiet. It was simply how he functioned. But that just meant that Nightbeat had to pay special attention. When Rung's spark chamber opened up, he turned his audials up. The tiny gasp he heard when he brushed his hand against the corona was truly exquisite.

Nightbeat pulled Rung even closer to his chassis, the smooth curve of the smaller mech's back fitting perfectly against his front. He felt Rung's plating electrified, charge crackling all over his metal when Nightbeat reached inside. The touch of a servo against the sensitive inner chamber made Rung's breath hitch, a gentle caress made him moan, soft and near-silent, but not to Nightbeat's sensors.

Pressed up close like this, Rung's overwhelming field enveloped him completely, and it was exhilarating to feel it pulse in time with his hand on Rung's spark. He poured more love into the hardline and while he did not receive it, he could see clearly how much Rung reciprocated.

It's one of the reasons why he did it this way, really. Interfacing was just too much. Like this, he could see and hear and feel _Rung_ , without getting lost in his own frantic search for release. Like this, everything was _Rung._ And he could take his time.

He leisurely moved his servo across the surface of the spark and listened to Rung sigh. He bit down on a cable while he dragged his hand roughly against the crystal and felt Rung's body shake. He loved it all.

“Mmn, ah, Nightbeat…” Rung's voice could scarcely be heard against the combined noise of their fans, but he heard it. Rung's slender servos frantically grabbed at his wrists, to try and pull his hands deeper. “Please! I'm, oh, I'm almost there—”

And with that, Nightbeat grabbed a hold of Rung's whole spark in his one hand and slowly, gently, _squeezed_.

With a loud broken gasp, Rung writhed in his grip then went still, hands clutching Nightbeat's wrists in a death grip, optics whiting out and electromagnetic field thrashing and spasming until it simply burst. Systems unable to handle the overload, Rung fell into stasis.

Nightbeat blinked. He didn't think it was going to be _that_ powerful, but oh well. He smiled at a job well done.

He disconnected his wrist cable from Rung's port and manually closed the panel, as well as the glass casing over Rung's spark.

“Hgh…” A tired noise came out of Rung's vocaliser. He seemed to have come back to the land of the living.

“How are you feeling?” Nightbeat asked cheekily.

More groans. Rung twisted laboriously to face him properly. [Mm. You certainly fulfilled your original goal. I am completely unwound, my dear.]

Hands came up to cradle Nightbeat's laughing face. [I hope you know that I adore you as well.]

Nightbeat leant down to kiss Rung on the forehead, on the bridge of his nose and on the lips. “Of course I do.”

[We should hardline again at some point. Not to overload,] Rung said, [I'd simply like to show you all the little moments I have saved as well.]

“Hm?”

[Like the time you thought you broke one of my model ships and then tried to make a replica out of Brainstorm's Silly Putty. Or when you got me a copy of _A Tale of Two Cybertrons_ but mixed it up with your diary when you actually gave it to me.]

Nightbeat sputtered. “Observation book! It's not a diary!”

Rung snickered, [Well, it sure had a lot of observations about my face and how nice it would be to kiss it.]

“Yeah well, I was simply noting down my theories, as any good detective would do. And it _is_ nice to smooch, so my hypotheses were spot on as usual, my dear Rung.”

[Hmm.] Rung pulled Nightbeat's face down and peppered it with kisses all over his jaw. [It seems that my hypotheses are spot on as well, my dear Nightbeat.]

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readin ✌


End file.
